Pets behaving badly
by ElleKoneko
Summary: Riku buys Sora some pets and it doesn't go to his advantage. T for swearing and minor stuff that i wasn't sure about... basically i'm being safe.


**This is written in memory of my lovely little babies, Ashee and Lea... they're not dead, just old :( i've had them 2 years and they've never failed to make me laugh or cheer me up. Lea is named after Axel (his somebody) and Ashee is a play on Ashley which was my favourite boys name at the time. The 2 E's are pronouced as a capital A and Lea is actually pronounced as the female name 'leah' because i said it is :3 it may not be how Axels somebody is pronounced but who cares? my hamsters, i name 'em xD **

"What are they?" Sora asked, looking at the tank questioningly.

"They're what people call... hamsters, Sora" Riku sighed.

"But where are they?" Sora had grown impatient with the empty-looking tank and began sulking, bottom lip stuck out in a pout.

"Sleeping... Hamsters are nocturnal" Riku put two fingers on the bridge of his nose and rubbed gently.

"So I can only play with them at night?"

"I suppose so, Sora"

"But where's the fun in that?" Sora wailed, pathetically.

Sora hadn't ever acted like this before and it bugged Riku greatly. Recently, Sora had grown bored of playing sword games like they had since they were little and he had asked for a pet. Straight away Riku refused but Sora wasn't having any of it. He loved animals and he would get a pet if it was the last thing he did. Riku was the opposite of Sora. He was never fond of animals as a child and always swore he'd never let any live in his house... until now.

Eventually Riku had given in and bought Sora some hamsters. They were small, easy to clean out and quite adorable. He had bought them from an owner who decided they weren't worth looking after. They were cheap so to Riku, they had an added bonus.

Sora had been staring at the tank for over an hour. No activity was going on in the tank and he was growing more and more bored with the little creatures. He hadn't even seen what they looked like yet. For all he knew they could be overweight and ugly not to mention inactive.

He was just about to walk away from the tank when he heard rustling from inside it. He pressed his face against the wall of the tank, fogging up the plastic tremendously. He rubbed the fog away with the sleeve of his sweater and pushed his face back up against the plastic again. Riku just chuckled at him and his antics.

One of the hamsters began to emerge from under a platform inside the tank. His small round eyes blinked tiredly as he dragged himself to the water bottle. He jumped when he saw a huge pair of eyes staring at him. He waddled towards them comically and stared into them. He made a short squeak to signal to his companion, scaring Sora and making him jump three feet in the air.

Sora glared at the hamster and the hamster glared back. Suddenly, Sora realised the hamsters had no name.

"Riku... do they have names?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the hamster.

"Well the lady I bought them off said they had strange names... now what were they?" Riku pondered for a moment. "Ah! That was it, the red one that seems to have a disliking for people is named Axel because he's a fiery colour and the blonde on with strange spiky fur and a nonchalant attitude is Roxas... I don't know how she got so much from a pair of disgusting creatures though."

Sora gave a sound of recognition and began a new staring contest with Axel. He noticed the little red hamster had spiky fur down his back that resembled flames. Red was a strange colour of a hamster, Sora thought.

Axel soon grew bored of staring at Sora and went back to getting a drink. As he began drinking from the water bottle he made a clinking sound as he moved the ball bearing with his sandpapery tongue. More rustling was heard from under the platform and Roxas appeared for his midday snack. He nodded at Axel as he waddled past towards his food bowl. Axel winked at him quickly before going back to his drink. Roxas rolled his eyes, full of sarcasm.

"Riku! Did you see that?" Sora squealed.

Riku looked up from the book he was reading and glanced over towards Sora. "See what?" He asked.

"It was like they were talking to each other! Silently of course but they were talking!"

Riku rolled his eyes and diverted them back to his book. Sora looked intently at the hamsters, watching their every move.

_'Hey, Roxas...'_ Axel whispered softly _'fancy giving the boy a show?'_

Roxas glared at Axel through the corner of his tiny beady eyes. _'No, Axel, you know what happened last time!'_

_'But please Roxy, they won't sell us, the boy likes us too much'_

The hamsters got to work on their 'show,' Sora still watching them, head leant on wrists.

Suddenly, Sora let out a terrified squeal.

"RIKU! THEY'RE KILLING EACH OTHER, SAVE THE BLONDE ONE, HE'S WEAK!"

Riku jogged to the tank with his book still in his hand. When he saw what Sora was looking at his jaw dropped considerably further to the floor than it should have. Roxas glared at the pair watching him. Axel chuckled quietly behind him.

"They aren't fighting Sora..." Riku sighed.

"Of course they aren't, Roxas is clearly losing!" Sora was frantically looking for something that would separate the 'fighting' pair.

"Axel is not killing Roxas!" Riku was beginning to get frustrated with Sora and his clueless behaviour.

"What are they doing then?" Sora stared wide-eyed at Riku who in turn got a magical coughing fit. Riku just picked up the cage and made his way to the door mumbling to himself.

'A catch! There's always a catch! Fucking gay hamsters, who'd have thought it?'

He sighed. 'Now I have to explain to Sora... should be fun' Riku cried.

**Yes, my hamsters are gay. No i didn't want to sell them if anything it made me love them more xD although i did want baby hamsters at one point... I WILL NEVER BE A GRAMMY T^T *cries hysterically***


End file.
